


It's Been a Long Long Night

by OdeyPodey



Series: Prompts! [10]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Studying, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeyPodey/pseuds/OdeyPodey
Summary: Prompt 10. "Raven"-Keyleth comes downstairs from their rooms in the local tavern, more or less in search of someone. It results in a late night study session.
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role)
Series: Prompts! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869922
Kudos: 11





	It's Been a Long Long Night

Keyleth stood in the stairwell, arms crossed. Vax was still sitting at his spot by the table, notes spread out everywhere. His head was, more or less, laying face down on one of the books. The tavern had long since closed to guests a while ago. She moved towards him as quietly as she could. The moon light drifted through the tightly drawn curtains from the front windows, the soft light hit the table just right. Her eyes just barely caught the raven sitting on the window sill, it’s silhouette creating a shadow against the floor. 

She looked down to Vax, placing a hand on his back carefully. Her eyes drifted to the books open in front of him. Notes wrote in hesitant writing, others written in scratched ink. She reached down, closing them.

“Vax.” Keyleth looked back to him, running a hand across his back slowly. “Come on. It’s time for bed.”

“Vex?” His eyes opened slowly, looking towards her. “Oh.. Kiki, sorry. What time is it?”

“Late. Really late. Everyone else went to bed.”

“Oh-” Vax stared down at his books with a blank expression. He reached up and began shutting them, pulling them into his arms.

“Leave those. I’ll get them.”

“Kiki. You don't have to-”

“Yes I do.” She sat down next to him slowly. “What were you looking up?”

“Any and all information out there about the Raven Queen. There isn’t enough.”

Keyleths eyes drifted back down to the sheets and sheets of paper. She frowned as she reached up, taking one of the books in her hands.

“Kiki-”

“What kind of information are you looking for?”

“Really. You don’t have to help-”

“Yes I do, be quiet. What kind of information do you want?”

Vax sat there, staring blankly at her momentarily. Keyleth glanced at him. She could see the irritation in his face, the way his left eye twitched ever so slightly. 

“Well… okay then.” He sat forward again. “What... what I was looking for was anything about past agreements… past pacts she’s made before. That kind of stuff. I assumed it would be in these. Percy happened to have them. I wanted to see if anyone had broken them before, and if they did what had happened. Though I haven't found anything."

She nodded, hanging onto his every word. Her eyes drifted back towards the book and she closed it enough to see the front cover.  _ Patrons, Matrons, and Gods.  _ She smiled at the title. Her hand brushed up against the leather covers, crossing over the sunken, shiny words. 

“What have you already found?” She stared down for a bit before looking at her partner. “Vax? Did you hear me?”

Keyleth paused when she’d noticed he was fast asleep again, sitting straight up in his chair. His head hung low, chin pressed against his chest. She sighed and shook her head, a sympathetic smile playing with the corners of her lips. She reached over and took one of his hands as she sat back. Propping her feet up on the opposing chair, she pulled her hand back into her lap, bringing his with. Carefully, she leaned into his side as she began reading. 

This would be a long night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I've got so many fics started for these two but I never liked how they turned out, if I'm honest. I still don't like this one all that much but I t r i e d. So, here it is! These two! I love them! B a b i es !  
> -  
> Prompt 10 was writing about a character being exhausted while the word we were given was "Raven"  
> -  
> Thank you for reading, stay safe, and wear your masks!


End file.
